


You Should Be Here With Me

by dimpled_halo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Christmas, Exes to Lovers, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mating Bond, No Smut, Pining, Post-Break Up, Scenting, Scents & Smells, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: Louis is finishing the last touches of his outfit when the doorbell chimes downstairs. He freezes midway through buttoning his shirt. Again, if he’d known what was going to happen today he’d have brought a better outfit, but it’s whatever. He holds his breath, hearing as the door is opened and some murmurs Louis can’t quite make out. He doesn’t miss the deep rumble of Harry’s voice. Louis may not be able to understand what is being said from up here, but that deep voice is unmistakable. It sends shivers through his body.Louis is home for the holidays and doesn't expect his mum to invite his ex and his family over for Christmas. All the feelings he's had bottled up since breaking up with Harry before going to uni come back in full force.





	You Should Be Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLondonderry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLondonderry/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Emmu! I hope you like what I wrote for you. I adjusted the prompt a bit so Louis and Harry haven't been broken up that long to fit with the story.
> 
> The title comes from the song Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) by Darlene Love.

Louis walks aimlessly around IKEA. He must have passed the same aisle at least three times but he doesn’t care. 

He’s avoiding the inevitable and IKEA has always had some sort of weird calming effect on him when he’s stressed out. Well that and bubble tea.

There’s an employee that approaches him with a tight smile.

“Is there anything I can help you with?”

Louis looks at his cart and realises it’s empty. He was planning on buying something but he must have been too lost in his thoughts.

“‘M fine. Thank you.” He murmurs as he walks past the employee.

Louis lets out a breath and closes his eyes trying to relax and ease some of the tension in his shoulders.

He’s fine. He’s going to be fine.

Louis grabs a potted plant and places it carefully in the cart. Anne always loved plants and caring after them so he figures he can’t go wrong with it. What if she hates plants now? It’s been six months but still people’s tastes change.

People are also expected to move on and yet here Louis is about to have a mental break down in the middle of IKEA, thinking about the fact that he’ll be seeing his ex for the first time since he left for uni and he needs to buy his ex’s mum a Christmas gift because that’s the polite thing to do.

Louis circles around the store again. Nothing else seems to catch his attention, not because he isn’t interested, but because his mind keeps wandering to  _ him. _ His heart flutters in his chest every time he thinks of him and he can only imagine what it will do seeing him again.

His trip is cut short when he receives a frantic call from his mum urging him to hurry home to help set everything up. Louis wants to get sassy and say something like “Well you invited them, now it’s your mess to deal with”, but he isn’t an arsehole. As much as he’s still holding a grudge against his mum for inviting the Styles’ over for Christmas, he can’t get away from helping as hard as he may try.

Louis pays for the plant and he doesn’t miss the way the cashier stares at him like “Really? You spent over an hour roaming around the store and  _ this _ is all you bought?”, but he acts like he doesn’t notice and hands over his credit card. 

His mum’s house is utter chaos. The youngest pair of twins are running around, the teenage twins are fighting over some item of clothing the other was going to wear tonight. Fiz and Lottie are nowhere in sight and they better be coming down to help because Louis isn’t going to be stuck with it all. 

Louis’ mum puts him to work as soon as he walks through the door, having him peeling potatoes then setting up the table, and then helping get the youngest twins in the bath and dressed. A part of him appreciates the busyness of it because it helps get his mind off everything, but then he realises that the Styles’ are due to arrive in less than an hour and he feels like he’s going to be sick.

He escapes to his bedroom which still looks like he never left, and lays on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Louis has yet to think of a plan on how he’s going to act. 

Is he going to act nonchalant, like he hasn’t been a mess since the breakup? Should he pretend he’s seeing someone? That won’t work because he’s never been good at lying and it just sounds desperate. Louis lets out a sigh and makes himself get up and get ready.

There isn’t anyone hogging the shower upstairs, so Louis takes his time having the hottest shower he can muster.  He plays some music on his phone to drown out his thoughts because he’s making himself sick with nerves. There’s a part of Louis that wishes he could have stayed in London, maybe gone to spend Christmas with Zayn and his family. Okay, he knows he’d never do that, but if his mum would have told him who she’d invited before he travelled here, he’d probably wait to come up after Christmas. It’s too late to think about that now because there’s nothing he can do about it now. 

Louis is finishing the last touches of his outfit when the doorbell chimes downstairs. He freezes midway through buttoning his shirt. Again, if he’d known what was going to happen today he’d have brought a better outfit, but it’s whatever. He holds his breath, hearing as the door is opened and some murmurs Louis can’t quite make out. He doesn’t miss the deep rumble of Harry’s voice. Louis may not be able to understand what is being said from up here, but that deep voice is unmistakable. It sends shivers through his body.

He shakes himself out of his reverie and remembers to breathe again. This time he takes his time buttoning the rest of his shirt, putting his socks on before getting his shoes. Louis stands in front of the full length mirror behind the bedroom door, staring at his reflection. He decided to go for a quiff, it was always Harry’s favourite. The skinny jeans he’s put on hug his curves in all the right ways, including his arse. 

Louis considers waiting in his room until his mum makes him come out, but then that would bring unwanted attention to himself and he’d rather not. Taking a final deep breath in front of his reflection he opens the bedroom door. 

One step at a time he walks over to the edge of the stairs. The voices are clearer now, Anne talking brightly to his mum telling her about the ride over and his mum insisting they make themselves comfortable. Louis runs his hands down his chest before taking the steps downstairs. It’s when he’s in between steps that it hits him. That sweet, familiar scent. Louis’ eyes shut instinctively, but that was a mistake. As soon as he does he ends up losing his balance and stumbling down the steps. Louis’ eyes go wide and he reaches for the bannister to catch himself but it’s too late as he lands on his arse and tumbles down the last few steps.

Everyone’s eyes fall on Louis including Harry’s and Louis wants the floor to swallow him whole. He jumps up to his feet laughing nervously and dusting himself off.

“Louis, darling, are you alright?” His mum asks, her tone more amused than worried. 

Louis’ face is heated and he’s sure it’s bright red as a tomato. 

“‘M fine, mum. Just had a bit of a slip.” He mutters out, avoiding the gazes aimed at him. 

From the moment Louis caught wind of Harry’s scent he hasn’t been able to concentrate, his mind is running a million miles a minute.

“Well, don’t be rude. Say hello to our guests.” His mum says, unaware of Louis’ internal struggle. 

Louis wants to glare at her and whine that he doesn’t want to and just  go disappear into his room and forget this evening ever happened, but he can’t. Instead, he forces a smile on his face and lifts his eyes up to the others. Of course the first set of eyes he meets are Harry’s, because that’s just his luck today. Harry’s stare doesn’t waver, instead it gets more intense than ever.

The urge to run into Harry’s arms, sniff his neck and mark him up comes in and he’s forced to avoid his gaze. Instead he approaches Anne.

“Hello, it’s good to see you.” Before Louis can think about whether to hug or shake her hand, Anne is already crushing him into a hug.

“It’s good to see you too, love. How’ve you been?”

Louis can feel Harry’s stare burning into him as he talks to Anne and catches her up on what he’s been up to. He doesn’t dare look around. For now he’s happy to try and pretend his ex isn’t there, though his nose won’t let him forget. He rubs at his nose a couple of times as if that will help get rid of the scent.

Louis should have come up with a better plan of what to do and how to act because he finds himself floundering a lot. He attempts to find a seat in between the younger twins, but his mum shoos him away and tells him to sit elsewhere. As luck would have it, he ends up having to sit next to Harry so his avoidance comes to an end and he’s forced to face the music. He doesn’t miss the look his mum and Anne exchange when he settles into his seat. 

Saying that dinner is an awkward affair would be the understatement of the year. Louis’ hands shake whenever he reaches for his glass for water, or when they pass the dishes filled with food. He can see Harry in his periphery and he notices every glance he throws in his direction. There are a couple of times where it looks like Harry is going to say something to him and when that happens Louis turns to talk to his sister Lottie. She can’t be fooled by what Louis is doing and she gives him a knowing look, but he chooses to ignore it.

Louis pauses every now and then when Harry’s scent hits him hard and he needs a moment to collect himself and pretend he doesn’t smell anything. He’s gone for six months without Harry’s scent, he can get through dinner pretending it doesn’t exist. At least that what he tries to convince himself. 

By the time dessert is being served everything is becoming too much for Louis. He’s on edge and needing to get some air, somewhere preferably far away from Harry.

“Excuse me, I’ve got to use the loo,” Louis lies. His chair scrapes against the wooden floor as he rushes out of the room.

The further he gets away from the dining room, the clearer his head becomes. Being surrounded by Harry and his amazing scent is like being on a high Louis doesn’t want to come down from. 

Louis tries his best not to stumble up the stairs when he heads to his room. He closes the door behind him and leans against it taking a long deep breath. The fresh, omega free air is welcomed and his lungs fill with it before he lets it out. Tears prickle at his eyes and he wipes them in frustration. 

This wasn’t supposed to be this way.

A dull ache on the skin on his neck sobers Louis up a bit. He instinctively runs his fingers over the mark and closes his eyes. Harry is looking for him. Before Louis can move to do anything else there’s a soft knock on his door. And here it is. The moment that Louis has been trying to avoid is happening and there’s nothing he can do. It’s time to face up to it.

He takes a look in the mirror to make sure his hair is okay and his eyes are dry with no sign of the tears that were falling just a few moments ago before he opens the door.

Harry is breathtaking. He’s always been. Not just because of the mouthwatering scent he exudes, but he’s the most beautiful person Louis has ever seen. His hair has grown out down to his shoulders, and he’s got a headscarf that suits his eyes just right. His shirt is buttoned in a way that gives a peek at the swallow tattoos on his chest. Louis remembers when Harry got those, and how excited he was to have something on his skin that represents them both.

Harry must sense his apprehension because his nostrils flare before he speaks.

“Hey, Lou.” Harry rasps. His voice is even deeper than it was before. It gives Louis some comfort to know he’s not the only one affected by this situation.

Louis clears his throat. “Hey, Harry.”

Harry rubs his lips together before licking them. “Can we talk?”

Louis nods before moving out of the way to let Harry in.  He steps inside, his eyes roaming around the room. Is he thinking about the many nights they spent here, hidden away in their own little world? Or when Harry used to sneak in through Louis’ window in the middle of the night after he had a particular nightmare. Louis gets lost in the memories and doesn’t realise Harry’s talking to him.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Harry is seated on the bed, his gaze unwavering. “You changed your number.”

It isn’t a question, just a statement and there’s no emotion to it, but Harry’s eyes don’t lie and they tell Louis that he isn’t happy about it.

Louis looks down at his feet, scratching the back of his head. “I thought it would be best.” It’s not an excuse or really an explanation, but Louis doesn’t know what else to say. To him it was easier to cut all contact with Harry because it would be more painful to keep in touch knowing they couldn’t be together.

Harry makes a noise somewhere between a snort and a scoff. “You always think you know what’s best for me. But you don’t.” he bites.

Louis is caught off guard by Harry’s stern voice and it sends a shiver through him. It makes him want to keep getting this sort of reaction out of him. So he does.

“I  _ do _ know. I’m your alpha after all.” Louis knows he shouldn’t have gone there, but if Harry wants argument, he’ll get one.

Harry’s head snaps up, his eyes wide with rage. “How fucking dare you?” He stands toe to toe with Louis. Harry’s a few centimetres taller than Louis and he hovers over him. Instead of being intimidated, Louis is turned on.

Louis leans in, getting closer to Harry, the closest they’ve been in six months. 

“It may have been half a year, darling, but I still know how to push your buttons.” Louis deepens his voice in a way he knows Harry can’t resist. 

Never did he think his first conversation with Harry would be this charged with sexual tension. Before he can take the next breath, Harry is on him, his lips attached to his. Louis gasps but opens up immediately letting Harry take whatever he wants. 

This is six months of yearning and want and being apart from his mate. It’s like all the puzzle pieces being fitted together one by one finally able to see the entire picture. Every wrong is being righted, and every wound is being healed with each kiss. 

What was Louis thinking six months ago? How did he ever think he could live without the omega he bonded? Why did he decide to cut all ties with him thinking it was better for them both? 

Louis is young and stupid, thinking that they both have degrees to earn and their own lives to live. Mating as teenagers was something he thought was reckless and he didn’t want to feel like he was holding Harry back. But now that he’s got his boy, his omega here with him, tasting and breathing him in, every reason for his logic seems idiotic.

“Harry, Harry. Fuck.” Louis breathes before licking into Harry’s mouth. His hands frame Harry’s face to get better control of their kiss, making Harry whine so prettily. God he’d missed this. He’d missed this so fucking much. 

They pull apart to catch their breath. Harry’s eyes are dark and wild with want. Louis noses his neck, licking over the bond mark he made over a year ago. Harry tastes so much better than Louis remembers. He moans and licks him again, this time latching his teeth to suck on the salted skin.

Harry moans, his hand falling on Louis’ hair and tugging at the strands as he tilts his head to give him better access. Louis is in heaven.

Louis leans back to admire his work before meeting Harry’s gaze again. He takes Harry’s cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb over his reddened lips. 

“Haz, I…” He lets out a sigh. “I’m so sorry, baby. I love you. I never stopped loving you.”

Harry’s lips wobble, tears making his eyes shiny as he sniffs. “I know, Lou. I know. I love you too. Always have and always will.”

Now it’s Harry’s turn to nose at Louis’ neck and Louis lets him. He’ll let him have his fill whenever and however many times he wants. Louis will spend the rest of his life making this up to Harry. 

Before they can continue doing anything else, a knock on the door startles them.

“Louis, honey. We’re going to open gifts. Is Harry with you?” His mum calls on the other side. There’s a knowing tone in her voice that makes Louis think she knows exactly what’s going on.

Louis and Harry look at each other smirking. “Yes mum. We’ll be right there.”

When they hear her footsteps retreating, Louis kisses Harry on the forehead. “We have a lot to talk about and we will. I promise.”

Harry nods. “I’ll just sneak over later tonight after everyone’s asleep.”

Louis grins. “Sounds like a plan.”

When Harry and Louis join the rest of their families downstairs, everyone is in the lounge. Gone is the awkward tension from earlier and instead there’s genuine joy and love radiating in the room.

Jay and Anne share another look from across the room, and this time they’re smiling at each other. Louis wonders if they have been planning this all along.

Louis grabs the plant he had got Anne at IKEA earlier today and hands it over to her.

“Merry Christmas Anne.” He leans in to kiss her on the cheek and he whispers. “Thank you.”

  
  



End file.
